


圣地亚哥情歌

by CamilleRockfort



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Crush at First Sight, Love at First Sight, M/M, Space Opera
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleRockfort/pseuds/CamilleRockfort
Summary: 罗密欧确信自己会拥有一个甜美的梦。他不知道的是，这将成为茂丘西奥十八年来第一个安然入眠的夜。





	圣地亚哥情歌

星系里究竟有没有一切事物的答案？  
茂丘西奥已经很久很久没有想过这个问题了。这也就是说，他曾经试图思索过，但终于意识到思索也是有限制的——他想着想着，头疼了起来，于是只得作罢。从某种意义上，人和机器也没有太大不同，做不到什么事就只能发送一个“不行”的信号，然后选择性放弃。区别只是机器放弃得毫无负担，但是人却不能不继续在深远的意识里为此感到不快，甚至暗自后悔。  
茂丘西奥有时候会想，他应该成为世界之王的，他不应该成为除此之外的任何事物。在整个星系中，他只应当去做世界之王，他会坐在真正王座上，不像舅舅那个腐朽破败的王座，只能局限在一个狭小的区域里。他的舅舅安然坐在一个迷你星球的摇椅上，还忙着权衡实力，而茂丘西奥看不起这一切。  
但他没有。人生就是这样，你永远不能称心如意。于是他趁着家乡温柔如糖浆的夜色偷走了仓库里最好的一艘飞船，朝着天空直直飞去，就好像伊卡洛斯扑向金色太阳，星体极速飞逝，合声为未知祝祷。他不知道自己还会不会回去，他只知道自己不想全无改变地回去。如果是这样的话，逃离还有什么意义呢？逃离就是永远不能复原的水晶球，随着他的每一声咒语变换出不同的雾气。就这样，在十六岁那年的夏天，茂丘西奥成为了一个孤独的星际流浪者。  
________________________________________________________________  
茂丘西奥是在一间废弃的船舱里找到罗密欧的。  
那时他方才登上圣地亚哥，四周都是荒凉无垠的广漠，尤为特殊的是落在脸上的银色沙粒。银沙之土圣地亚哥。那些碎屑击打在脸上如同一颗颗带着棱角的弹丸，被摔碎了的银刀，永远不能复原的土地——旁边的机器人叫了起来，茂丘西奥抑制下自己的胡思乱想，去查看侦查来的数据。  
*生命体征探测：距离2.31km。  
茂丘西奥思忖着大概是机器出了什么问题。没有任何一本星球百科书籍说过这颗星体上有居民，更何况这样糟糕的天然环境，也没有什么生物能够长久生存。他回到亮着灯的舱体里拿了一箱工具，坐在满是尘土的地上开始试图排查故障。可是没有任何问题，每一个部件都在按照既定的功能运作，整个系统流畅得像不可能的遥远河流，他再次触碰了采集数据的按钮，那个声音又一次出现了。  
*生命体征探测：距离2.31km。  
茂丘西奥在风口无声地伫立了许久，直到脸被沙粒击打得过疼，才如梦初醒地开始动作。  
他回到飞船中，拿了一把狙击枪，朝着机器屏幕上显示的方向走去。

他找到那间废弃船舱的时候，太阳已经开始下山，他模模糊糊地在天际瞧见了一弯蓝色的月牙。茂丘西奥只想赶快离开这个鬼地方，毫发无损地离开这里。在那之前，他得先确认这个生命究竟是什么东西，如果没有安全隐患，他就回到舒适的飞船里，开一罐星际航行专用啤酒，让自己可以早一点入睡，而不必被脑海深处的不安和阵痛惊扰。到时候窗外也许还会有蓝色的月亮，茂丘西奥的心忽然温柔了一下，那将会把天空变得非常美，他非常清楚，因为他从家乡离开的时候，身边就高悬着一轮蓝月。  
活着，不管船舱里有什么东西，活着离开这里。

所谓废弃的船舱，实质上跟一个船舱形的垃圾也没有什么区别。茂丘西奥腹诽着踢开摇摇晃晃的舱门，迎面是更多的奇形怪状废铜烂铁，都是些已经没了用的工具，他小心翼翼地低着头拨弄了几下，并没有什么值得留下来的东西。他往前走了几步，瞧见垃圾堆里有个闪闪发亮的玩意儿。他用枪管拨开挡着视线的废旧扳手，捡起了那瓣碎片。一束花的碎片，一颗星的碎片，陨石撞击星体的碎片，死亡之神羽翼下的碎片，此时在他心里都比不上那颗漂亮的晶体。他想起自己之前的譬喻，他的生命是碎裂的水晶球。  
而晶体碎片，晶体碎片可以用来做项链。他颇为满意地把它装进口袋，又朝前走了两步，踢倒了一大箱过期罐头，随着圆柱容器轰然跌落地面的闷响，他看清了船舱深处的景象。  
见鬼。他屏住呼吸跑上前去，那里躺着一个人类，顶着一头蓬乱的黑发，脸对着墙壁，白色衬衫上沾着血迹。茂丘西奥手足无措地愣在原地。他并不敢贸然触碰这个陌生人，而是双手托起枪管，戳了戳那个人的肩膀。  
“喂，醒醒。”  
没有任何回应。  
他忍不住想，也许这人已经死了，也许那个生命信号是别的什么东西。这件洁白衣服上沾了如此之多的血迹，一定发生了什么火并——一旦开始冲突，就不太有可能留一个活口。人类是极端残忍的动物，尤其是在分帮立派铲除异己的时候。茂丘西奥不报任何希望地翻过了这人的身子，瞧见了一张年轻的脸，他的手不听使唤地颤抖了起来。躺在地上的人有着一副过于不设防的面容，他紧闭着眼睛，却不像别的死伤者那样扭曲着脸、流露出极痛苦的表情。他几乎就同睡去了没有两样，纤长的睫毛上沾了些许沙粒，让人忍不住想替他拂去。他不应该躺在这里，这样的人不应该躺在一个荒芜的星球上，他应当去一个有着丰富淡水资源、群山环绕、飞鸟盘旋的星球，手里还应当有一束玫瑰。茂丘西奥眨了两下眼，心头莫名其妙地难受起来。  
随着翻动，这个男孩手里有什么东西掉了出来。茂丘西奥连忙低头辨认，看见了一把短刀。他伸手捡起来，如同捡起一件极珍贵的信物。刀柄上镶嵌着久经磨砺的精美水晶，在他带来的探照灯照射下折射出蓝色的光线，只是碎了一块。茂丘西奥把它和之前捡到的那一块拼在一起，纹路就自然而然地合成了蒙太古的标志。显然这个男孩就是来自蒙太古的（或者是跟蒙太古对立的，叫什么来着？卡普莱特，茂丘西奥思索着），他在一次械斗中被家人和敌人一起丢在了一个陌生的星球，还是一个自然环境极其恶劣的星球。船舱之外风声呼啸而过，甚至打起了惊雷——这地方就是如此奇怪，它可以一边刮沙尘暴，一边打雷。茂丘西奥的手触碰到了他柔软如羽毛的脸颊，缓慢地向上移动。别再犹疑了，忧疑不过是一剂短效止痛剂，茂丘西奥对自己说，如果他死了，就吻一下他，因为这个男孩看上去真的非常非常像一个天使。  
指尖感受到的鼻息提醒他生命的存在。他的胸口涌过一阵狂喜，心跳得愈发快了起来：我根本不想吻他，我希望他活着。他半拖半抱地将这个男孩弄到了门口，飞快地打开舱门，迎面一阵雨点落在了脸上。  
银沙之土在落雨。  
茂丘西奥沉默地坐了下去，有一些雨滴被风吹了进来，还有许多沾湿的沙粒。也许他是唯一一个见过这个星球下瓢泼大雨的活人，他蜷缩着躺在圣地亚哥一个废弃船舱的地板上，好像胎儿蜷缩在母胎中。休眠几乎也是近似死亡的，死亡无非是长久的沉寂。  
[世界从未快乐过。星系太过广袤，而人们总是无法互相信任。于是人类非自愿地离开舒适安全的母胎，被放逐在孤独冰冷的行星之中，身边既没有屏障，也没有声音。死神倒像是个引路人，把所有孩子带回到温暖的永恒中。]  
他总能听见这样的呢喃，宛如塞壬的耳语。但是此时他没有这样想。他没有想到飞船孤零零地在银河系穿梭的场景，也没有想到带着血腥气的战争与死亡。茂丘西奥闭上眼睛，仰躺在地板上，就在那个男孩身边（很快他就要知道这个男孩名叫罗密欧）、相距三英寸的地方，他在圣地亚哥的屏障里，而圣地亚哥在落雨，他晕乎乎的脑中只是快乐地重复唱着一句话：  
“这里有声音，我能听见他的呼吸声。”  
_________________________________________________________________  
“所以你一开始是跟着家人一起的？”  
茂丘西奥坐在飞船内部墙壁的手扶栏杆上，晃着腿问道。穿过了一片星云，他刚将飞船调整到了机器自动驾驶的模式——他不是个十足的机器迷恋者，但他是个疯狂的机器使用者。作为一个孤独的航行人员，他没有足够可靠的副驾驶，因为他不相信那些穿着古怪服饰的异乡人，按照舅舅的话来说，没有什么东西是值得相信的，除了权力。如果你想活得滋润，那就得把一切能够拥有的全部攥紧在手掌心、在自己的手掌心。如果你恰巧（不幸地）没拥有什么，那就更不能相信别人了，因为你甚至都没有办法去对付他们。于是茂丘西奥出于对旅程的安全考虑、出于他浪荡外表下的谨慎，没有让任何副驾驶踏进这个飞船。他在故乡认识一个会念祈祷文的机器制作人，或者说是一个会做机器人的神父，他用了些诡计，说服神父将最新的模拟架势系统安装在了舅舅家漂亮的飞船上，并且骗到手了一个烹饪机器人。可怜的老神父没有起一点疑心，因为茂丘西奥一脸诚恳地告诉他，自己是为了爱才做这一切的。他说，他想给自己喜欢的姑娘看一看有着自动驾驶系统的飞船，而且那个美丽的棕发女孩最爱吃甜点。老神父想都没有细想，其实他只要多一个心眼，就会知道，艾斯卡勒斯的茂丘西奥不是会费这种心思的人。但他没有，因为他始终愚蠢地相信，爱总能令人类疯狂。茂丘西奥爬上飞船的时候忍不住笑着想，自己也许疯了，却绝不是恋人呀。  
“是。我们在家乡的时候，一直住在星球的这半边。”那个叫罗密欧的男孩靠在床上徒劳地比划着，“怎么解释呢，我们和卡普莱特的人关系一直很差。我们住在一面，他们住在另一面，大家谁也不想看见谁，因为一旦看见了就免不了要打起来。”  
“我只知道你们是仇家，但却不知道你们是这么住的？说起来，你们为什么结的仇？”  
罗密欧沉默了几秒钟，有点不好意思地说：“我也不知道。”他想了想，又补充了几句，“谁也不知道。这就像一项义务似的，见到了卡普莱特的人绝不能好言相向，但是我不管。我才不在乎呢，我觉得他们所做的一切都没有意义，你明白吗？”  
“那你在乎什么？”  
罗密欧羞怯地回答：“爱情。”  
“爱情。”茂丘西奥心想，他完全是个小孩子。“你怎么会到圣地亚哥去的？”  
“因为卡普莱特的人想要去圣地亚哥找寻矿物资源。他们宣称，那些资源很珍贵，是存活必不可少的条件。而我家的人绝不会坐视仇家得手，所以他们也就怀着阻止对手的愿望出发了。我只是跟着他们一起罢了。”  
“然后你就被一个人扔在那里了？”  
“我受伤了。当时情况乱成一团，沙子飘得跟雾一样，谁也看不清周围，大家都很害怕。不知怎么的，我就中了一弹，我想找人帮忙来着，可是那时候谁也顾不上别人。我打算回蒙太古飞船边的补给点去找我的好朋友班伏里奥，他留在那里看顾，但我头晕得太厉害了。最后我只瞧见出来的人都跑去追卡普莱特的人，所有人都想先一步抢到资源。我晕在了卡普莱特的飞船里。”  
“足够幸运了。至少那架飞船能替你挡挡风，不然你非死掉不可。”  
罗密欧并没有因此快乐起来。他仍然低垂着忧郁的眼睛，缓慢地问道：“您真的没看见我的朋友们吗？哪怕一个人影也没有？”  
他用了“您”。茂丘西奥突然感觉糟透了。  
“没有。”  
“他们会去哪里呢？”  
“您都说了，”茂丘西奥没好气地“您”了回去，“追卡普莱特去了。”  
罗密欧似乎有点茫然无措，完全不明白对方的语气为什么突然变得如此奇怪。他顿了顿，又说：“那为什么会没有生命信号？”  
“我怎么知道。也许都死光了。”  
罗密欧的脸色一下子变得惨白。他就像那种一直活在幸福中、头一次直视死神双眼的少年一样，感到当头一棒。他也许从没想到过这种可能，茂丘西奥突然有点不安。他改口说：“也不一定。也许他们都坐蒙太古的飞船走了。”  
“这更不可能。”罗密欧喃喃自语，“他们不可能在一个飞船里。”  
“万事皆有可能。”  
“如果他们死了——”  
“你知道吗，”茂丘西奥突然笑了一下，“我一直希望我的家乡全部被烧毁。全部。”  
罗密欧张着嘴没说出来话。  
茂丘西奥无比平静地望着他，如同望着另一个世界的人。他能感受到胸腔深处积蓄的怒火，狂躁如同受惊的恶兽，他能感受到在千万个噩梦中被人当胸刺中的伤口还在隐隐作痛。舅舅告诉他，梦里的攻击是不会有影响的，要惹事尽管在梦中惹。可他在梦中从不惹事，他只是不断地死去，以同一种方式，被同一把凶器，忍受同样深重绵长的痛楚。  
那柄刀现在就绑在这个男孩的腰间。  
——————————————————————————————————  
罗密欧觉得茂丘西奥是他见过最奇怪的人了。  
虽然他很喜欢这个孤单的男孩，可他的一些话听上去实在过于吓人，比如说，“我希望我的家乡毁于大火”“我恨不得杀了我的敌人”，罗密欧一开始还只能目瞪口呆地听着他跳起来描述那些场面。后来听得多了，连他都开始有些习惯了这些疯话。有一次，茂丘西奥嚼着华夫饼含含糊糊地问他：“对了！漂亮的小罗密欧，你有没有跟死神跳过舞？”  
罗密欧哽住了：“………啊？”  
茂丘西奥说：“没有吗？华尔兹芭蕾弗拉门戈探戈都可以哦？”  
罗密欧更迷惑了，他沉默了两分钟，说：“我也想吃华夫饼。”罗密欧简直怀疑茂丘西奥是故意在逗他玩，他打定主意要保持镇静，再也不流露出惊讶的神情。又过了几天，茂丘西奥问他：“罗密欧，你有没有跟老男人调过情啊？”  
罗密欧再一次不知道该如何回答。他摇了摇头，“我们那边不是很流行跟老男人调情。”  
这回轮到茂丘西奥迷惑了，他大喊了一声“什么！”，一脸难以置信的表情。“我以为这在全宇宙都很流行啊？”  
罗密欧忍不住想，茂丘西奥真是个非常奇怪的人。他脑子里装满了出格的愿望，还从不介意将它们宣之于口。茂丘西奥总是在谈起故乡和敌人时疯狂地大笑着，罗密欧没法理解他对过往的痛恨和充满攻击性的心态，但他选择尊重——因为罗密欧归根结底是个温和忧郁的孩子，他习惯于用沉默应对周围人对战争和对抗的喜爱。既然他能和总想着打架的同伴们和平相处十几年，那么和这个成天嚷嚷着“你就没想过杀了亲王”的小疯子好好相处也不是什么问题。  
不过茂丘西奥最奇怪的倒并不是他的胡言乱语。最让罗密欧担心的是，他总会在睡眠中发出惊叫。他确信茂丘西奥本不打算让他知道这件事，这就是为什么他把自己安置在了离他的房间很远的起居空间内。而他之所以会知道这件事，都是因为该死的思乡病。当他的伤口渐渐愈合，只有思乡的惶恐能让他久不入眠，在飞船走廊里徘徊，最后决定去厨房倒杯牛奶喝，却在经过茂丘西奥门前的时候听见了一声惊呼。他吓得心头一跳，随即茂丘西奥冲了出来，一头撞到了他怀里，两个人在昏暗的走廊里谁也没站稳，一起摔在了地上，玻璃杯也打了个粉碎。罗密欧看不清对方的神色，他喘了几口气，慌慌张张地爬了起来去找工具清理玻璃碎片。  
这件事的结局是他们俩都跑去了起居空间里靠着，谁也不想睡觉了。罗密欧倒了两杯热牛奶，他怀念着美丽的维罗纳，而茂丘西奥——罗密欧不敢一直盯着茂丘西奥。他蜷缩成小小的一团，靠在窗边，像一只淋了雨的野兔，凝视窗外的目光里满是毫无理由的悲伤。  
“罗密欧，”他突然又哑着嗓子问道，“你真的没有同死神跳过舞吗？”  
罗密欧听出来他的认真。于是他走近了些，最后索性坐在了茂丘西奥的脚边，轻轻地捏着对方的手指：“真的没有。我只是有时候会感觉到她，并且......非常恐惧。和她跳舞是什么感觉？”  
“没有感觉，只有痛觉。”茂丘西奥有点疲倦地笑了，“唉，你没必要害怕的，你这么可爱，她舍不得带你走的。”  
罗密欧心想，也不知道是谁在害怕。他低头喝了一大口蜂蜜牛奶，把这话咽了回去。  
“你既然是个理想主义爱情信徒，”茂丘西奥拿腔拿调地说着，“一定能理解这种痛觉。来，告诉我，你都是如何抵御这种疼痛的？”  
罗密欧莫名其妙地看着他：“我不抵御。”  
“如果爱情让你疼痛，你也应该击打回去。”  
“我从不。我接受它。”  
“你接受它？”茂丘西奥难以置信地盯着他，“不管好的坏的，照单全收吗？”  
“是啊。我接受坠入爱河，就和我接受移情别恋一样。为什么不接受呢？再说了，茂丘西奥，难道除了坦诚地接受，还有别的对待爱情的办法吗？你还真能跟爱神决斗不成？”  
“可你总不能拖着爱一起沉下去啊。”  
“不，你完全错了，爱是不会介意跟着你一起沉下去的。是你不想带着爱一起沉下去。”  
茂丘西奥脸色更苍白了，他说：“我不相信。”  
“你瞧，人们不是为了让你相信才坠入爱河的。”  
“那你去爱，是为了幸福吗？”  
罗密欧的双眼闪着笑意，他轻轻摇了摇头：“不，好茂丘西奥，我去爱，只是为了爱情本身。”  
——————————————————————————————————  
“我的情人，她有全世界最美丽的面孔，她带着贝壳做成的项链，那是深海赠予她的生物骨骼。我告诉她，大海是个骗子，所有活的死的都是骗子，那样自然的光泽，只能属于一场海难的悲哀遗物。”  
“我和她从来不争吵。别人都看不见她，看不见她海藻般的发丝，看不到她珍珠一样亮的眼睛，你知道的，那些人全是睁眼瞎。她的手，是那么柔软，就像母亲抚摸你的脸颊，就像一位真正的奥林匹斯山上的神祗的手。只有她能明白我，也只有我能呼唤她的名字，疯狂，疯狂，只要她的声音存在，世上就不会有平静幸福的生活——但是我，罗密欧啊，我却不能离开她而生活。”  
罗密欧认真地听着这番话，没有出声。  
“我已经忘记没有她的生活是什么样的了。你总是说，一个人在飞船里呆着的话不孤独吗。有她的话，你会忘了孤独的。你什么都会忘记。”  
窗外有几点金色的星屑飘过，余下的便都是深沉的黑暗。罗密欧摆弄起了桌上的复古报时钟，晚上十一点五十八分。  
“但是她让你做噩梦。”  
“我没有做噩梦。”罗密欧翻了个白眼，茂丘西奥耸了耸肩，“就算我做了噩梦，也不是因为她。”  
“不是吗？”  
“不是，”茂丘西奥肯定地回答，“是因为一些奇怪的神秘学梦境。”  
罗密欧并没有弄明白什么是神秘学梦境：“你说不是就不是吧。”他算了算时间，第二天就能到维罗纳了，他很快便可以弄清楚自己的伙伴们到底有没有安全回家。他靠在松软的床垫上，说：“我刚才在想，你也许可以和我一起留在维罗纳。”  
茂丘西奥定定地看着他，像是被长着翅膀的小精灵施了魔法。从大熊星座带回来的报时钟指针滴溜溜转了两圈，快乐地唱起了歌，茂丘西奥触电似的跳起来拍了它一下。  
罗密欧抬起头：“你不觉得这是个好主意吗？你一定会喜欢维罗纳的。”  
又过了十几秒，“十二点，”罗密欧听到茂丘西奥干涩的声音，“你应该睡觉了。”他看着茂丘西奥慢吞吞地躺回到了旁边的床垫上，抬手把灯关了。  
于是现在罗密欧只能对着舷窗外的虚空发呆了。  
“维罗纳，”茂丘西奥翻了个身，“只有蒙太古和卡普莱特的人，我没有留下来的理由。抱歉啦。”  
“可是你救了我。虽说我不确定我家的人是否回到了那里，不过如果一切顺利，这只是他们之间的小打小闹，维罗纳的生活一切照旧，你完全可以留下来。那样的话，我总得把你作为救我的人介绍给蒙太古们，你至少也要留下来一段时间。”  
罗密欧听到茂丘西奥笑了一声，就像要驱逐近几天挥之不去的忧伤气息似的。他让步了一点：“也许吧，罗密欧。但是我从不保证。”  
你不用保证。罗密欧心想，我又没让你保证。  
“到时候我们可以一起生活在一个大房子里，带着你的烹饪机器人。”  
“如果不顺利呢？”  
“……我不知道。我可以继续跟着你吗？我想去别的地方再找找他们。”  
茂丘西奥很久没有回答他。就在罗密欧几乎要陷入梦乡的时候才听到茂丘西奥低低的声音：“你可以。你可以一直跟着我。”  
于是罗密欧心满意足地缩进了温暖的被子里。过了一会儿，他感到一只冰凉的手伸进了他的掌心，他转过身扑到茂丘西奥的怀里。“晚安！”他恍恍惚惚地喊道。千百光年外行星的永恒光辉洒在他的身上，世界已经苍老到走不动路，他们却是这样年轻，“维罗纳见。”  
罗密欧确信自己会拥有一个甜美的梦。他不知道的是，这将成为茂丘西奥十八年来第一个安然入眠的夜。  
他不知道的事情还有很多很多，多到同星星一样数不清。比如，他永远也不会知道此时的茂丘西奥在想什么。茂丘西奥不用睁眼都知道那柄匕首就放在对面的木柜上。他从未如此清楚地感知到，它就在那里，不仅仅是在虚幻的梦境中，而是抵在他的小腹偏左一寸，那里有道与生俱来的刀疤。死神就在那里，离他咫尺之遥，他却生平第一次失去了痛苦的感觉。没什么好怕的。匕首，他对自己说，在柜子上，不在他的血泊中，而他，他在罗密欧身边。  
“这里有声音，我能听见他的呼吸声。”  
这一刻，茂丘西奥感到神秘的预兆和诸神的启示都遥远得如同窗外的群星，他是如此平静，甚至可以随时死去。他想，他会的，如果有朝一日，他一定得为了怀里的男孩而死。

**Author's Note:**

> “圣地亚哥在落雨”：《圣地亚哥情歌》洛尔迦。王家新译本全诗如下：  
> “雨落在圣地亚哥，  
> 我的甜蜜的爱。  
> 空气的白色山茶花，  
> 太阳披着面纱闪耀。
> 
> 雨落在圣地亚哥，  
> 在幽暗清凉的夜里。  
> 梦和银色的草叶  
> 遮住茫然的太阳。
> 
> 看看这街道上的雨，  
> 石头和玻璃的悲歌。  
> 看看这消失的风  
> 你的海洋的影子和灰烬。
> 
> 海洋的影子和灰烬，  
> 圣地亚哥，你远离太阳。  
> 古老早晨的水波，  
> 轻轻颤动在我的心。”


End file.
